Kagome's Gotta Go Her Own Way
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome feels as if she isn't needed in the feudal era anymore and plans to go back to her own era forever. Can Inuyasha change her mind? Songfic to 'Gotta Go My Own Way' from High School Musical 2.


**I got this idea while watching the scene from High School Musical 2 with the song_ Gotta Go My Own Way_. The song is so sad, it made me cry. And it's rare that I cry over a song. And I decided to have them sing the song instead of making the whole song part of the story because it seemed more emotional for them to sing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Gotta Go My Own Way_.**

Kagome ran through the forest, tears blurring her vision. She had just seen Inuyasha with Kikyo again. And she couldn't take it anymore. Kagome couldn't take all the heartbreak and pain anymore. She had to get away from Inuyasha. Forever. She was going back to her time.

Kagome heard footsteps behind her. She knew it was Inuyasha. He must have heard run off. But Kagome didn't slow down, she only ran faster along the path leading her to the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome could hear Inuyasha catching up with her fast. The Bone Eaters Well came into view and Kagome ran as fast as her feet would carry her. But it wasn't fast enough. Inuyasha caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist, spinning around to face him.

"Kagome, can you stop for a second?" he asked angrily as Kagome tried to escape.

"Inuyasha, let go of me," Kagome said through her tears, struggling to get her wrist free from Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha's eyes suddenly softened.

"You're crying," he said softly. Kagome looked away from his amber eyes, her bangs covering her own dark brown eyes.

Kagome sighed before saying sadly, "Inuyasha," she sighed again, "Listen," And she sighed again before singing in a beautiful but sad voice:

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us, doesn't seem right... these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try,_

_Somehow the plan is always rearranged_

Something had changed between Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome felt as if she was nothing more than a jewel hard detector to him. And seeing him with Kikyo tonight made her believe this even more. It was as if Inuyasha's past life with Kikyo kept interrupting with his present life with Kagome. This thought brought tears to Kagome's eyes as she sung:

_It's so hard to say,_

_But I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay..._

Kagome reached up and touched Inuyasha's cheek with her hand, tears shining in her eyes. She looked straight into his amber eyes as she sung:

_I've got to move on, and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here,_

_I hope you understand_

Kagome wasn't needed in the feudal era. She didn't belong there. Kikyo could sense jewel shards too. Inuyasha could be with the women he loved so long ago. Kagome knew this as she sung:

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way_

Kagome removed her hand from Inuyasha's face. She and Inuyasha had their own places in the world. Inuyasha's was here, in the feudal era while Kagome's was in her own era. Kagome sung:

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time_

_Another color turns to grey_

_And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away_

Kagome didn't want to leave all the friends she had made in the feudal era. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and so many more. She remembered small moments, little rays of hope, when Inuyasha seemed to like her more than just a friend. But those rays would be put out by him insulting her or they would get into a fight which would end in a sit and Kagome going home to her own era. It was best for her to just leave the feudal era today and never come back. Never experience this heartache and suffering again. She turned her eyes away from Inuyasha's face as she sung:

_I'm leaving today_

_Cause I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way_

Inuyasha couldn't understand. Why was Kagome leaving him? He needed her. He loved her. Inuyasha sung angrily:

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him in anger and said:

_What about trust?_

Could she trust him after all he put her through? Inuyasha sung in a soft voice:

_You know I never wanted to hurt you_

Could Kagome believe those words? She sung:

_What about me?_

Did Inuyasha even care about her? Inuyasha sung sadly:

_What am I supposed to do...?_

Kagome took a small step backward and sung sadly:

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sadness in her eyes and sung, his voice cracking with the tears he was holding back:

_...miss you_

Suddenly, Inuyasha reached out and pulled Kagome into a tight hug. Kagome struggled, trying to break free of his embrace, but he would't let go. Eventually, Kagome stopped her struggling and cried into his chest, her fists clenched to the front of his fire rat robe as she sung through her tears:

_So I've got to move on, and be who I am_

Inuyasha held her tight, singing:

_Why do you have to go?_

Inuyasha just didn't understand her. Kagome sung sadly:

_I just don't belong here,_

_I hope you understand_

Inuyasha's shoulders began to shake as the tears he had been holding back for so long began to fall. He felt like a lost child not understanding what was going on or why. Wanting to know the answers to his questions. Inuyasha sung, his voice cracking through his tears:

_Trying to understand_

Kagome sung softly:

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly in his strong arms as he sung:

_I want you to stay_

Inuyasha was going to have to let her go back. She sung as she struggled in his arms again, trying to break free of his embrace:

_I gotta go my own way I've got to move on, and be who I am_

Inuyasha couldn't imagine his life without Kagome as he sung:

_What about us?_

Kagome shook her head, stopping her struggling as she sung:

_I just don't belong here,_

_I hope you understand_

Inuyasha was trying to understand what Kagome was telling him as he sung:

_Trying to understand_

Kagome pulled back from Inuyasha enough to look into his amber eyes as she sung:

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way,_

_I gotta go my own way,_

"Kagome, why are you leaving?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I don't belong here," said Kagome, "I'm not needed. Kikyo could help you find the jewel shards. You could be with her. You love her, don't you? I saw you with her today." Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into another hug.

"You stupid girl," said Inuyasha, "I was with Kikyo today to tell her that I couldn't be with her. That I loved someone else. She knew who it was. She asked if I was sure I was in love with this girl. I said that I've never been so sure of anything in my life"

"Who are you in love with?" Kagome asked, even though she was scared of the answer.

"You," said Inuyasha, "I love you, Kagome." Kagome felt tears in her eyes again. But this time, they were tears of joy. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and said "I love you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. He kept his hand on her cheek as he leaned down kiss her. The kiss was soft and gentle, but it held so much promise. A promise that they would be together forever, no matter what came their way. A promise that they would be there for each other. A promise that they could depend on each other. A promise that no one, nothing, from any era, would tear them apart. Because Kagome's way was right here, in the feudal era, with Inuyasha and her friends by her side, looking for the jewel shards and defeating Naraku.

**(sniffle) I cried while writing this.(sniffle) I hope you enjoyed it.(sob) Was having Inuyasha and Kagome sing the song better than just having the song as part of the story?(sniffle) Please Review! (sob) So sad (sob, sob).**


End file.
